<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El deseo del diablo by A_Little_Piece_OfShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995697">El deseo del diablo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Piece_OfShit/pseuds/A_Little_Piece_OfShit'>A_Little_Piece_OfShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Devils Disire, M/M, Murder Husbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Piece_OfShit/pseuds/A_Little_Piece_OfShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En la vida terrenal, la de la vida humano, la nuestra; había un hombre solitario de cuarenta y ocho años, que encajaba en lo que se puede calificar como un Lucifer en la tierra. Excelente carrera como psiquiatra con más de quince años guiando a las mentes perdidas de la más alta clase social de Baltimore, ya sea al buen camino o a la locura. Todo dependía de la curiosidad del psiquiatra.</p>
<p>¿Qué podría llamar la atención de un ser como Hannibal Lecter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>hannigram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El deseo del diablo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>¿Qué es lo que realmente desea el diablo?</em>
</p>
<p>Una pregunta difícil de responder pues habría que definir primero las partes de ella.</p>
<p>El deseo en psicología se define, de forma general, como la intensa espera de cuanto se percibe como satisfactor de las propias exigencias y gustos. Asume un significado que se determina cada vez en los ámbitos de investigación.</p>
<p>Entonces, lo siguiente en definir es qué o quién es el <em>diablo</em>. Es aún más complicado definir a algo o alguien que no hemos visto aún. Al menos no como la biblia y los relatos mitológicos nos dicen. Un hombrecillo rojo con una pata de yegua y otra de gallo, con cuernos y un tridente para dañar a los condenados. Otra representación es un ser mitad cabra, mitad humano. Ambos vistos como el mal personificado.</p>
<p>En el cristianismo, lo llaman Lucifer y su representación es un hombre hermoso, de cabello cenizo y un par de alas negras. Belleza, talento, sabiduría era lo que lo definían dentro de los muchos adjetivos que se le podía dar.</p>
<p>Todas aquellas preguntas y las muchas que nos faltan por tocar convergen en un mismo punto. Donde está el diablo, está el mal. Pero ¿Qué es el mal?</p>
<p>" A decir de Thomas Mann "la sensibilidad va unida a la forma". El mal es la expresión de un juicio emocional de rechazo, no es algo en su origen propiamente racional, se encuentra como la belleza, en el fondo mismo de la constitución de nuestro ser, el hombre tiende a considerar bello aquello en lo que encuentra en armonía, lo bello como idea que remite a un bien absoluto, puede ofrecer, por opuesta deducción, una característica de los actos calificados como malvados, siendo en principio lo que carece de sentido en el mundo, lo absurdo, lo inabarcable, indigestible, lo ininteligible, el desorden, lo incomprensible, lo que no puede racionalizar la razón, es así también como el Génesis, concibe al mundo antes de la creación de Dios: El caos.</p>
<p>Para Thomas Hobbes, fundador de la escuela analítica inglesa, las palabras "bueno" y "malo" son sinónimos de "deseado" y "odiado". Si no nos gusta algo, lo llamamos malvado, pero esto se basa en nuestras creencias sobre las consecuencias de la cosa para nosotros. El mal no está en la cosa misma. Del mismo modo, las cosas que calificamos de buenas son agradables o significan algo que se considera agradable, o producen la esperanza de algo agradable. Hobbes creía que el universo era materia física en movimiento, por lo que las cosas que creemos que son buenas en realidad producen movimientos profundos en nosotros. Esta moción la llamamos "deleite".</p>
<p>Todos los términos que tenemos para nuestras respuestas se basan en nuestros deseos y aversiones. Las personas sienten "lástima" porque ven que alguien sufre algo terrible y sienten la posibilidad de que les ocurra algo similar. Las personas son "crueles" cuando no ven la posibilidad de que tal desastre les ocurra</p>
<p>Parte de la dificultad a la hora de las definiciones sobre la esencia del mal radica en la confusión entre la esfera del Ser y del valor, ya que en efecto, el mal, aun siendo un valor negativo, es también un valor, y como tal , al igual que los valores positivos, como la belleza o la bondad, descansa en los objetos de nuestra experiencia, por ejemplo, cuando sentimos un dolor, el valor del mal, lo depositamos en esa experiencia de dolor, pero el mal es independiente de ese dolor y por lo tanto, el mal en el mundo es algo positivo, no desde el punto de la valoración ética, sino desde la perspectiva de su existencia y así lo reconoció Santo Tomas.</p>
<p>La perenne relevancia de la pregunta por la esencia del mal acompaña a los actos más inquietantes de la historia de la humanidad, en la medida que podamos ofrecer una respuesta, quizá podremos empezar a remediar en algo el dolor del mundo como lo llamo Schopenhauer.</p>
<p>Regeneración.". Miguel A. Sotelo.</p>
<p>Habiendo citado lo anterior ¿Qué es lo que realmente desea el diablo, entonces?</p>
<p>En la vida terrenal, la de la vida humano, la nuestra; había un hombre solitario de cuarenta y ocho años, que encajaba en lo que se puede calificar como un Lucifer en la tierra. Excelente carrera como psiquiatra con más de quince años guiando a las mentes perdidas de la más alta clase social de Baltimore, ya sea al buen camino o a la locura. Todo dependía de la curiosidad del psiquiatra.</p>
<p>Amante de las bellas artes, de las bellas cosas y personas. Hombre que condenaba los malos modales, convirtiendo aquellas personas groseras en alimento para su alma y cuerpo, literalmente. Un hombre que consideraba a todos como menos que él, pues a si mismo se veía como Dios. Él podía decidir quien vivía y quien no, y bajo qué términos. Él daba y proveía. Secreta y celosamente; omnipresente, omnisciente y omnipotente, él que todo lo puede.</p>
<p>¿Qué podría llamar la atención de un ser como Hannibal Lecter?</p>
<p>La respuesta no se encuentra en un libro del amplio repertorio del psiquiatra, no. Era el nombre y apellido de un hombre quien había logrado, no solo captar la atención de Lecter, sino que también, lo había seducido tanto a tal grado de renunciar a su libertad física solo para tenerlo cerca.<br/>Habían pasado tres años desde que no había visto a Will Graham, causante de su perturbación, fascinación y admiración. Hannibal les había dado a todos los que consideraba sus amigos una vida nueva a partir de su arresto. <br/>Margot tenía el hijo que tanto necesitaba para adquirir la herencia de los Verger; Alana ahora era su esposa, ambas lo suficientemente maduras para tener una familia casi perfecta. Con un hijo que tenía no solo la sangre de los Verger, sino que la sangre Lecter y Graham ahora era parte su vida.<br/>Jack había sido ascendido y premiado, ahora se encargaba de delegar tareas a cambio de unos cuantos ceros más a su chequera.<br/>Will tenía la familia que siempre creyó necesitar, pero aunque no lo veía, sabía que no era feliz. <br/>Su esposa y el hijo de ella junto a los ahora nueve perros que tenían no le daba esa chispa de adrenalina que le gusta tener corriendo por sus venas. Will se auto engañaba todos los días y esa era la felicidad de Hannibal. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendría a él con esa colonia barata que nunca se dignó a cambiar.</p>
<p>Cuando lo hizo la felicidad lo embargó, aunque le molestaba ese anillo corriente que estaba en su dedo anular. El oro blanco les vendría mejor a esas manos de pescador, trabajadas pero delicadas.</p>
<p>Habían planeado sin decir nada, bastaron solo algunas miradas para saber lo que el otro pensaba. Ese era el impacto de Will en la vida de Hannibal y viceversa. No podían vivir juntos, pero tampoco sin el otro.</p>
<p>En los tres años que Will fue padre y esposo no hubo noche que no soñara con Hannibal, con su arresto, con su estado de salud y emocional ¿Por qué? En palabras de Bedelia, amor. Ambos tenían una extraña manera de expresar amor, pero lo sentían y sabían que el otro estaba consciente de ello.</p>
<p>En el día que Hannibal recuperó su libertad física, decidió que ese día tomaría lo que por derecho le pertenecía.</p>
<p>Llegaron a casa, en silencio Will se tomó el tiempo de ver cada detalle de ella mientras se preguntaba cuántas casas tendría Hannibal y en donde estarían de tenerlas. Los brazos de psiquiatra alrededor de su cintura lo sacaron de su nube. Graham sintió como Lecter se hundía en su cuello aspirando su aroma por lo que le dio el espacio como bienvenida. Nunca había sentido el calor del cuerpo del mayor, al menos no conscientemente. Su corazón latía fuerte, tanto que estaba seguro de que Hannibal lo podía escuchar, o en su defecto, podía sentirlo sí ponía atención.</p>
<p>Hannibal lo hizo girar para verlo a los ojos, aquello ojos que sentía que ya no vería nunca más. Sonrío acariciando su rostro, su barba crecida. Ambos suspiraron y sonrieron ¿Había mejor conversación que esa?</p>
<p>Los dos hombres subieron a la única habitación de la casa, en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta la distancia entre ellos desapareció. Will estaba tan pegado a Hannibal viéndolo a los ojos, esperando que tomara la iniciativa.</p>
<p>La invitación no fue desaprovechada por Lecter, acercó sus delgados labios a los de Will, abriéndolos apenas, esperando la respuesta del castaño, el cual correspondió llevando sus manos al cuello de Hannibal, profundizando el beso. Se les podía escuchar jadeando por el hambre que se tenían. Sus lenguas se enredaron, daban vueltas entre ellas, danzando en las bocas de aquellos hombres que tenían la necesidad de dejarse sin aliento.</p>
<p>Las manos expertas de Hannibal de colaron entre la camisa interior del perfilador, acariciando su aun delgado cuerpo, subió a sus pectorales, por su espalda, bajo por sus nalgas, apretándolas. Se sintió orgulloso cuando lo vio sin ropa frente a él pues sus dibujos no estaban lejos de la realidad de las proporciones de su cuerpo. Ladeando su cabeza, fue bajando el cierre del mono gris, le resultó gracioso pues le hubiera gustado haber estado vestido con alguno de sus trajes lujosos que tanto le gustaban a Will.</p>
<p>La distancia desapareció de nuevo, esta vez este beso era más caliente, se mordían los labios marcándose como dueños del contrario. Las manos de Hannibal amasaban las mejillas de Will mientras se subían a la cama. Sus cuerpos se rozaban entre ellos, sus miembros estaban impacientes por ser liberados de la lujuria que los consumía.</p>
<p>El psiquiatra se acostó encima de Will, enredando sus piernas entre las contrarias. Marcó el cuello del perfilador con chupetes rojos-morados, bajando por su abdomen hasta la base del miembro de Will, quien se retorcía bajo las caricias de Lecter.</p>
<p>Ninguno tenía experiencia con otro hombre, pero eso no les impidió poder satisfacerse con gozo.</p>
<p>Graham se retorció en la cama cuando sintió su miembro ser engullido por la boca de Hannibal quien saboreaba con vigor a Will adentrando hasta el fondo de su garganta la columna del castaño, quien mantenía empuñado el cabello cenizo de Hannibal. El rubio movía su cabeza con el suficiente ritmo para llevarlo a su límite, más le impidió llegar ya que tenía otros planes para la venida de ambos.</p>
<p>Will quiso hacer lo mismo que el mayor había hecho, pero se lo impidió.</p>
<p>─ No podría, Will. Nunca me pareciste un hombre que tuviera que arrodillarse por algo. ─</p>
<p>El castaño sonrió ante aquella afirmación, pues sabia lo bien que Hannibal lo conocía.</p>
<p>Iniciaron un beso nuevo. Lecter estaba sentado sobre la cama sosteniendo el cuerpo del perfilador por las nalgas las cuales se habían convertido en su lugar favorito para dejar sus manos marcadas; Will encima de él, sosteniendo el rostro de Lecter, restregándose en el miembro del psiquiatra mientras dejaban que sus lenguas se conocieran de otra forma a la que conocían.</p>
<p>Hannibal decidió cortar el beso para ver a Will lleno de deseo y lujuria, aquella mirada tan nueva pero tan incitante a no detener, tal vez jamás.</p>
<p>─ ¿Sabes cómo lo hacen lo hombres, Will? ─</p>
<p>Él asintió acariciando los labios con su pulgar, era su manera de darle permiso de que podía hacer lo que le placiera con su cuerpo.</p>
<p>─ Fui curioso de joven Hannibal, pero no lo suficiente social para intentarlo con alguien. ─</p>
<p>Ambos sonrieron con alivio. Hannibal se adentró en él después de prepararlo con sus dedos.</p>
<p>Al entrar los dos gimieron, uno de dolor y placer mientras que el otro por deseo. El interior de Will era mejor de lo que había imaginado, porque lo había hecho mas de una vez sin llegar a autosatisfacerse, lo consideraba una falta de respeto.</p>
<p>El cuerpo de Will lo encerraba perfectamente, lo suficiente para afirmar que ninguna de las personas con las que había estado se sentía como el interior del perfilador.</p>
<p><em>¿Es esto hacer el amor? </em>Se preguntaba Lecter mientras se movía lentamente debajo de Will sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, dejándole saber el deseo contenido por años, guardando el secreto solo para ellos dos... Y su psiquiatra.</p>
<p><em>Si, Hannibal. Asi es hacer el amor. </em>Le respondía con la mirada Will apretando los hombros del rubio, apoyándose en sus rodillas yendo en contra de los movimientos pélvicos de Lecter.</p>
<p>La sincronía de sus cuerpos chocar, acompañados del rechinar de la cama eran una melodía nueva para ambos, pero igual de satisfactoria. Will cabalgaba con gloria en el falo de Hannibal, llevando sus manos a su propio cabello revolviéndolo, luego al rostro de su contrario, besándolo con pasión sintiendo que el corazón se le salía por la boca cuando el lituano llegó a su próstata.</p>
<p>La cordura lo abandonó, no pudo seguir con el beso pues lo gemidos lo consumían, sus reclamos desembocaban en los labios delgados del lituano. Por otro lado, Hannibal se deshacía en el interior del perfilador el cual lo apretaba con delicia, ambos se sentían tan cerca que una mirada y una sola embestida mas fue mas que suficiente para derramarse; Lecter dentro, Will encima del psiquiatra.</p>
<p>Cayeron de costado viéndose a los ojos, acariciando con sus yermas el cuerpo del contrario verificando lo real del momento. Luego echaron a reír sin razón aparente. La risa se convirtió en un beso dulce, lento, dedicado. Se había consumado su amor después de todos esos años negándose.</p>
<p>Luego de una planeación en la ducha, decidieron matar a Francis y huir a Italia o Francia, lo decidirían después de matar a Francis, sabían que tenían el tiempo suficiente.</p>
<p>Cuando el plan se efectuó, ambos sonrieron, se abrazaron y besaron. Se pensaron libres, pero habían festejado muy temprano.</p>
<p>─ Te amo, Will. Siempre lo supe... ─</p>
<p>El perfilador sonrío con los ojos cristalinos. Eran palabras que jamás pensó que Hannibal diría, mucho menos a él. Acariciando su pecho se sintió listo para confesarse.</p>
<p>─ Hannibal, también...</p>
<p>Un estallido lo interrumpió, el olor a pólvora los alarmó. Jack Crawford había disparado en tres ocasiones a la espalda del perfilador con lagrimas en los ojos lo había hecho, representaba un gran dolor para el hombre de color.</p>
<p>Hannibal se arrodilló con Will entre sus brazos, desconcertado.</p>
<p>─ Te amo, Hannibal. ─</p>
<p>Fueron las ultimas palabras del castaño. Lecter nunca se había dirigido a Dios hasta esa noche, le pedía que por misericordia le regresara a su amado, que tuviera piedad como decían que lo tenía con las personas que se acercaban a él.</p>
<p>Sus suplicas fueron ignoradas, en su desesperación por reunirse en otra vida con Will tomó el hacha con la que habían lastimado a Francis, la colocó en su garganta, pero Jack le privó la reunión con una bala en el hombro. No dejaría que Hannibal terminara tan fácil.</p>
<p>─ Por favor, Jack...</p>
<p>Imploró, pero Crawford negó viendo con dolor el cuerpo de Will quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. La ironía de la vida y la muerte.</p>
<p>Esa fue la ultima vez que Hannibal dijo algo. Fue encerrado de nuevo, le quitaron todos sus privilegios, lo recluyeron en una celda común. No puedo importarle menos.</p>
<p>Desde la muerte de Will apenas comía, no se aseaba, no hacia bromas de las incapacidades de Jack de atrapar a los de su clase, no decía nada sobre el matrimonio de Alana y Margot. Se la pasaba recluido en su palacio de la memoria recreado una y otra vez la reunión en Palermo, viendo La Primavera con un llanto silencioso. Llanto que era motivo de la preocupación y desconcierto de sus cuidadores.</p>
<p>¿Ya pueden adivinar que desea nuestro diablo?</p>
<p>Hannibal deseaba tener de vuelta a su ángel de la muerte, a su rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad. Hannibal deseaba volver a ver esos ojos distraídos y esa sonrisa sincera. Deseaba oler esa colonia barata. Deseaba volver a Will Graham el único amor de su vida. Deseaba que se lo regresaran.</p>
<p>Un día, a seis meses de aquel suceso, Hannibal abrió los ojos después de haber dormido dieciséis horas seguidas, se escuchó la puerta de su celda abrirse. Los pasos de alguien amenazaban a llegar a él. Alzó la mirada y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla, Will estaba del otro lado sonriéndole.</p>
<p>Lecter se puso de pie corrió abrazarlo, rieron como nunca habían reído. Hannibal no usaba mas ese feo mono gris, tenia su traje azul con detalles en ocre. Ambos caminaron por la iglesia de Normani hasta que llegaron a sus lugares, Abigail también estaba ahí, los esperaba desde hace tiempo.</p>
<p>Ese día el diablo regresó a su infierno, que era el paraíso a comparación de una vida sin Will.</p>
<p>✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>